Devil's Eyes
by Black Stormraven
Summary: Alucard watches his master as she sleeps with some interesting results. Oneshot, AxI, no set time frame.


I finally managed to get this one typed up even though it's been over half a year since I wrote it! so many changes and adjustments were made to it, so I hope someone out there enjoys it! Also, sorry if Integra and Alucard are OOC; it's tough writing for those two, especially in this type of situation :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing is not mine. It's the property of Kouta Hirano-san and Dark Horse Publishing. I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters.

Blood-red eyes stared out at the figure on the bed. He always watched her when she slept, a kind of obsession on his part. She fascinated him to no end, but more so when she succumbed to sleep and allowed her features to soften. She more closely resembled her younger self when he had first met her in that dungeon: innocent, sweet-faced, vulnerable, but still with a sharpness that could slice him from afar. Any other man who had waited for so long to have her would have lost his patience with the game long ago; but Alucard was no common man. He had waited ten years for his master to fall to him, but she was as resilient to his advances as ever. No matter. He would wait for her for as long as necessary before she truly became his Countess.

He stepped from the shadows and into her room, gliding to her bedside without a sound. His eyes devoured what small amount of flesh was exposed to the humid air, memorizing it, burning it into his brain. A freak heat wave had hit England during the week, leaving many within the walls of Hellsing tense and on edge. Alucard, of course, was not bothered by it, nor was Seras; they both recognized the change in temperature but did not feel the effects as everyone else did. Even Integra had shown some immunity: although she was slightly moodier than usual, she rarely expressed her discomfort in the stifling air. The only time she did was now, in her sleep. She was nude under the pale blue sheet that protected her modesty, and Alucard relished the thought that his master would do something so out of place just to escape the heat. He smirked as he thought of the fact that she knew he watched her sleep, yet would still leave herself so utterly exposed save for a thin piece of fabric pulled to her shoulder, which did nothing but entice the vampire even more. Perhaps she was unconsciously moving closer to accepting his offer of immortality at his side. Only time would answer that ever-irritating question.

For a moment, Alucard contented himself with simply studying her form, the dusky skin of her shoulder disappearing beneath the sheet, the taper of her waist, the erotic curve of her hip, and the enticing silhouette of her long legs. As he observed her shape beneath that damned sheet, he grew tired of looking at blue, wishing instead to gaze upon the hue of her flesh that was many shades darker than his own. Gently, carefully, he pulled the sheet away from her shoulder, revealing well-toned arms, a slim waist, and a flat stomach. One arm was folded delicately under her head, while the other went across her chest, hiding her breasts from his hungry eyes. He let the sheet fall from his fingers when it reached her hip; as much as he wanted to see her completely, he did not want to enrage her when she would inevitably awaken and have her ban him henceforth from her room. Not that she wouldn't be angry when she would awake in her current state, but he knew his limits in this situation and dared not push them too far.

He raised one gloved hand and lowered it to her shoulder, just barely hovering over her skin. Moving it down her figure, tracing every line and curve that taunted him from beneath masculine suits everyday, Alucard felt the heat rising from her flesh as it would from the sands of a scorching desert. A slight shiver shot down his spine at the sensation; rarely had he been so close to his master. It was intoxicating, both her heat and the scents of her skin and blood, so close to the surface. He longed to taste it, to feel its smoothness on his tongue again, but he kept his bloodlust under control easily. He focused again on her body and its warmth, something he forgot ever having himself. When his hand reached the sheet and left her flesh, he reversed its direction and traveled back up her side. His hellish eyes followed his hand's movement back to her shoulder until he saw that her own eyes were open and watching him intently.

"What do you think you're doing, Alucard?" she asked, no emotion evident in her voice.

He grew suddenly bold and lowered a single finger to her skin. He ran it down her arm as he replied, "You know that I watch over you when you sleep, master." He smirked as he saw the goosebumps appear on her arm following the path of his finger. It seemed Integra was very responsive to his touch; he tucked this bit of information into the back of his mind for later use. He would have loved to have seen her shudder at his touch, but no such luck; she was far too proud. He expected nothing less of his master.

She regarded him coldly, her arm still covering her breasts from his sight. "Well now that I'm awake you have no further business here. You may go."

She hadn't yet ordered him to leave; he could still play with her a bit. "So you confess that I _do_ have business in your room while you are asleep, master?"

Her eyes narrowed and bore into his, ice meeting fire. She refused to play his game. Then an idea struck her. Perhaps she would play just a little. Raising herself onto her forearm, she said, "It's been so long since you were last with a woman, Alucard. Are you sure you'd remember what to do with one?"

His face became deadly serious a second before he moved. His hands seized her wrists and pinned them above her head as his body suddenly appeared on top of her. She barely had time to be startled before he bared his teeth and growled an inch from her face. "Do you mock me, master?"

Integra held his gaze, shock and anger at his audacity plainly evident in the sapphire orbs. "Release me, servant," she ordered calmly.

He complied, albeit reluctantly, but did not move from atop her. "Do no do so again, Integra," he rumbled, his voice softer than before.

She nearly made a comment about his boundaries as a servant of the Hellsing family but was stunned into silence when he laid his head on her chest. It was not intended as a sexual movement, but Integra couldn't help but feel something spark inside of her at that simple touch that she did not like one bit. His hair was soft on her flesh, tickling the sensitive skin on her throat and chest. His cheek was laid flat against her collarbone, his freezing skin greedily absorbing her warmth; it actually felt sort of soothing amidst the heat wave. What a contrast they made: his skin was ice-cold and his eyes burned like fire, while her flesh was hot with life and her eyes colder than the arctic snows. Integra pondered this new image of the two of them before sighing in frustration; what a needy pet her vampire was, always needing to be told or shown that he was important to remain content in his servitude.

Hoping that a small concession on her part would make him leave her quarters sooner, she hesitantly placed her hands on his head, her fingers soon becoming enveloped by his silky black hair. She began to slowly stroke his head (her tentative touch stemming more out of inexperience than actual fear), a movement that, though normally a calming motion, served only to excite the vampire all the more. A sound escaped his throat that sounded to her to be part growl, part purr, and part moan, but she felt it through his chest more than heard it. Her heartbeat increased its rhythm ever so slightly at that sound, just enough for Alucard to hear it through the thin veneer of skin that separated him from her blood. He inhaled deeply, trying to breathe in as much of her scent as possible.

The feeling of cold air skimming across her flesh sent unknown electrical pulses down Integra's body to the very soles of her feet. The sensation, however, paled in comparison to that of Alucard's deep voice rumbling through his chest and into hers. "My master, a favor." He opened his eyes and looked straight at her, a mere ghost of his usually insane smile on his lips. He waited patiently for her to nod, signaling that he had her complete attention, before continuing. "Seeing as I have been such a good pet lately, might I have a small reward in return?"

Integra immediately grew wary. Whenever he asked for anything, it was bound to be something she was not willing to give. However, her curiosity got the better of her. "Such as?"

"Your blood." He had hardly hesitated to answer.

Integra's eyes hardened, never moving from his even when his stare fell to her neck. "And what makes you think you have any claim on my blood, Alucard?"

He paused slightly before answering, his eyes fixed longingly on the dusky column of her throat. "I have always had claim on your blood, master. Since the day you released me from my dungeon prison I have had right to you." Integra did not like the possessive tone of his voice as he said that. She quickly hid her discomfort as his crimson eyes met her cerulean ones as his seriousness faded. "Just a small amount," he purred, playfulness shining through his voice. "I ask for so little, master."

"You ask for too much, servant," she replied, stressing her power over him.

His face fell at her response, a small frown turning his lips downward. "You have shed much more than what I ask on the battlefield." He sounded torn between anger, disappointment, and sadness; these mood swings of hi were becoming quite bothersome. He turned his head away from her, his hair falling into his eyes to hide them from her view. "Am I less worthy to you than a ghoul?"

She could not answer. She knew that he was not playing anymore, and to say yes would only hurt his ego. As much as she hated to admit it, his feelings were important, not only to the organization, but to her as well. If she upset him with her answer, he would possibly try to spite her by causing problems when important matters arose. But if she said no, he would most likely find some deeper meaning and use it to harass her further. So saying no was out of the question, but saying yes...he actually sounded hurt, something she had never heard from him of all people. To hear that emotion from him hit a chord within her; her words must have obviously struck him. She was not so cruel as to drag it out.

Her silence emboldened him. He lowered his head to hers, making sure to touch her cheek with his. His eyes closed in absolute pleasure as her flesh made contact with his, the temperature difference alone enough to garner a groan from the No Life King. "A taste is all I ask, my master. Nothing more." He almost added _for now_, but held his tongue; to presume too much at this point, with victory so near, would shatter his fragile hold on her. His mouth hovered over her throat, carefully edging closer to the taut skin. He could almost feel her pulse beating in his mouth, tempting him to wrap his lips around her pulsating vein and bury his fangs in her neck, to make her his for all to see. His lips were nearly on her neck when he felt her hand on his shoulder, her slender fingers pressing into his flesh. He stopped, still hovering above her, awaiting her command to leave.

"Not from my neck, Alucard." He grinned against her, keeping his delight hidden. "Take it from my arm."

He couldn't resist one final taunt. "Is that an order, my master?" She only glared at him, silently commanding that he be done with it.

Alucard kept his eyes on hers as he commanded one of his shadows to from into a solid, sharp point. It cleanly sliced into her upper arm, just below her shoulder, making only a small cut. He called the shadow back as he watched the precious red liquid bubble to the surface of his master's beautiful skin. A brief image of Integra covered in blood flashed in the vampire's mind; not her own blood, but that of her enemies and her betrayers. What a magnificent image it was! The thought sent shocks throughout his body, exciting him more than the thought of killing Anderson and Maxwell. He had always lusted for her, true, even when she was barely a teenager, but when he thought of her drenched in blood, those were the times when he wanted her the most.

Before his thoughts could drive his control away completely he pushed them away to the back of his mind, now intent on tasting her blood once again. His lips fastened around the cut, the differing tastes of skin and blood intoxicating him. He gently began to suck at her flesh, bringing more of her sweet, strong blood into his mouth and down his throat. He lapped at her wound, the rough texture of his tongue dragging over her skin and making him wish to use it elsewhere. It was not long before he could no longer draw any more of her essence from the tiny cut, but he was not yet sated; he wanted more. His heated gaze fixed on her throat before he lunged at it, his eyes staring obsessively on the beating pulse. He was halted by Integra's hand pushing against his chest...but only for a moment. He gripped her hair to hold her head still and moved forward again. "I want your throat, Integra," he growled. His teeth were almost on her neck when he felt the seals force him to back down. He forcefully closed his mouth, his jaws aching from the pressure he had to exert to control himself.

As his lust faded to a more controllable level, a lazy smile came across his lips. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless, one step closer to taking her completely. His grin broadened as he imagined what that day would be like.

His smile unnerved her; never knowing what he was thinking behind that mad smile both irritated and frightened her. Who knew what depravities ran through that demented mind of his. She steeled herself for whatever was coming when his eyes locked onto hers, the fire he exhibited just seconds before still smoldering in them. She did not flinch or blink as he drew closer to her face, his lips almost touching hers. The smell of wine and her blood assailed her nostrils, but she remained still, unwilling to show weakness to her servant. When he spoke, his lips brushed hers, sparking something within her that she did not like. "Pleasant dreams, my master," he whispered, then disappeared.

Integra stared at the ceiling for a moment before trying to control her frustration and an emotion that she dared not give a name to. She replaced the sheet back over her body, trying to stave off the eerie feeling of being watched. Her mind went back to the episode that occurred only seconds ago. She thought it odd that even though Alucard yearned for her body and soul, he did not take advantage of the fact that she was completely exposed to him from the waist up. Not once did his hungry gaze focus on her breasts, not once did his burning touch stray from her arms (with the exception of his hand fisting in her pale blonde locks), and only once did he try to fasten his fangs in his throat.

The last thought caused Integra to gingerly touch the vein in her neck with her fingertips. This was the first time that she began to seriously contemplate what his bite would feel like. She had always imagined a vampire's bite to be painful, but after living with Alucard for over ten years and being the head of the Hellsing Organization for the same amount of time, her experience had shown her that not all vampires gave agonizing bites. In fact, Alucard occasionally told her how his bite made women swoon for more intimate touches and men call out for God. At first she had thought that he was merely trying to persuade her to bow to him as her master and let him turn her, but over time she became more resistant to his offer.

Ten years later, however, and here she was thinking about the rapture (or the pain) of receiving a vampire's mark...no, not any vampire's mark, _Alucard's_ bite. She shouldn't be having these thoughts of her servant, and an undead blood-drinker, no less! She was a Hellsing, the last of her line, and she refused to submit to the primal urges and desires that awakened within her when she thought of Alucard's fangs burying themselves deep within her throat, drawing out her blood as gently as only a centuries-old vampire could, being sure to make her feel every bit of exquisite pain and pleasure as his lips moved torturously against her thro...NO!

She refused to think on the subject any longer. She turned back onto her side and let out a grunt of indignation and frustration before closing her eyes, willing Morpheus to visit her again. "Vampires," she huffed quietly to the darkness of her room.

As sleep reclaimed her, two burning red eyes lingered on her form, simply watching. _Females_, he thought, amused at his master's train of thought. _They never want to admit what they so clearly desire._ He continued to watch her, his eyes glowing softly as he began to think of far more erotic and blasphemous liberties he would take with his master when she finally fell to his advances. She would be stunning at his side as a vampire! They would bring London and the rest of the world to its knees, ruling over the smoking ruins through rivers of blood. And he would be free to relish her blood and her body whenever he wanted! That was what he longed for at this moment, after being so close to her and restraining himself from taking her right there.

Before his thoughts could drive him to do anything further, he left his now-sleeping master with a mad smile and a low chuckle, promising without words all of the things he would do to her when he turned her into a vampire. By way of his unholy shadows, Alucard took his leave of his master, returning to his final domain in the basement. This time, his smile was less insane and maniacal; it was more genuine as he thought of his Countess, his Integra Hellsing.


End file.
